


l i v i d

by sofia_writes_fics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Dominance, Hatred, M/M, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: What if Douxie liked the unrequited love and derogatory and unsupportive remarks?Please read tags carefully as it may be triggering for some readers. Thanks!
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Kudos: 2





	l i v i d

Douxie was finally getting really tired of the scolding and invalidation from Merlin. He decided that the only way for him to stop is to act like he likes the scolding. As if maybe, he was having sex with him and the derogatory comments were him being dominant. They were together, but Douxie needed those strict rules in order to be in check. He thought that maybe he took them too personally but later that night, he did as he thought before.

While he was thinking all this, Merlin was getting tired of Hisirdoux. He thought that this night would be the last straw. He was going to let him go…

"Oh, Master, I'm ready." Douxie said as he walked to the bed with his lingerie on. 

"You stupid ass, why are you getting ready?" Merlin scolded.

"Ohhhhh, Master, you're making me want to explode. I'm so horny." Douxie said hot and bothered.

That was new.

"Very well. Come over here." Merlin smirked.

Douxie was secretly worried. What if he was going to hurt him?

Merlin pinned Douxie to the bed. 

"P-Pound me!" Douxie begged.

"As you wish, dumb boy." Merlin violated.

He pounded his tight, little ass all the way until they both came. As doing such, he called him all sorts of names. Ones that were unheard of. After all that, he gave Douxie a moment to catch his breath.

"That's all I'm using you for, you know." Merlin said.

"Come again?" Douxie questioned.

"Sex. I'm only using you for sex, Hisirdoux."

After that, he had left the room. That was too far, Douxie thought. Only for sex? That's what this is all about? Douxie couldn't breathe underneath the blankets. He was going to die soon. And at that point he didn't even think he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know how you feel by leaving a kudo or comment. Always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
